


Proud Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The challenge for this drabble was: "One thing that never happened to Severus Snape".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proud Family

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge for this drabble was: "One thing that never happened to Severus Snape".

**Proud Family**

"Honey, come into the study. Severus has some wonderful news."

"What has our Severus accomplished this time, Eileen?"

"Look at this owlpost we just received. He's the first Hogwarts student to pass his NEWTs a year early. And with a nearly perfect score on his Potions NEWT. Next year he'll be an apprentice to Professor Slughorn."

"Is this true, Severus?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've really outdone yourself."

"Thank you father. I hope to make you both proud of me."

"Your mother and I are already very proud of you, son."

"You'll do great things. I know you will, my little prince."


End file.
